fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gaming with Glasses-Preview Buzz!!-Super Mario 3D World
Welcome, everyone! This is, Preview Buzz!! A segment where I use info or even just a single trailer for an upcoming game and give my predictions, thoughts, and more. Today we are talking about the newest Mario game coming, Super Mario 3D World. So the beginning shows Mario hopping around all Mariosh like until he gets a new power up! Cat Mario?...This is pretty cool but I think they are mimicking Sonic. The parkour mirrors Sonic' new move and the midair attack looks like a homing attack. Stealth Joke or incidental? We do not know. Then we get to see a hand helping our hero. This is from the Game Pad and is probably bringing back the Luma helper from SMG2. Cool nod and use of refrences and old material. Now we see Luigi who looks like a floatier version of Mario. Peach glides ahead but WAIT....where is Parry? I mean she can do it alone but it would be nice to see him again. Toad is dashing ahead, which is cool. However, he is blue toad. Weird?....I would say this the full SMB2 crew which is a nice nod but the toad there was our loveable red Toad. Will he be there as some Toad Squadron owner/shop guy? I hope so. They then hop onto switching platforms, nod to SMG2 and SM3DL. We see the princess and plumber romping through a snow world which I am guessing is World 3 following the trends. They fight and PAUSE. They can pick up things adding a cooler layer to "combat"(if it can even be called that). This may allow players to pick up more stuff like bricks to fight two. They take out a pokey-like snowman. Is this a nod to the SM64 snowman? Mario and Luigi then skate in shoes(actual shoes) which seems promising. Our squad makes it to a dragon like yoshi thing. Seems like a Dori replacement to me but that's just my theory. Our four collect a Green Star from the galaxy games. These seem like they are going to be replacing the star coins/medals in every level, my theory is supported further by the placement of three star outlines near the lives of the player. We see the bugs from Galaxy 2 in one situation and then see the four running through the cloud world or maybe a cloud secret segment like the ones from the 2D games. Cat Mario takes out a strange boss and then climbs to the flagpole with his "cat parkour". Cool thing, although may make the game easier(Akin to the millions of 1-Ups from NSMB2). This looks great! When it comes out i'll be buying it as it seems like one of the only cool things on the Wii Dissapointment, I mean U. Theories? Predictions? List them below as well as your suggestions for the next... ''PREVIEW BUZZ!!'' Also, I am doing a new thing. Each episode will have a question you can answer. Todays is... What is your favorite character of the Mario cast? I'm and this was Gaming with Glasses, bye! What would you rate this Episode? Fantastic Great Good but needs some minor adjsustments Meh, it was okay Major changes NOW. Instapermadelete Category:Reviews